A Plan
by Iin S
Summary: Mamori mendapatkan kesialan yang bertubi-tubi hingga membuatnya menangis. Mamori yang malang. Tetapi ada sesuatu yang terselubung. Lebih tepatnya 'rencana' terselubung. Apakah rencana itu? Membahayakan Mamo kah? Read and Review Pleaseee... *puppy eyes*


Makasih bagi yang mau membaca fic Iin yang entah bagus atau tidak ini.

Just enjoy it! :D

"Kaa-san, Mamo tidur dulu yah. Oyasumi," kata Mamori.

"Oyasumi mo Mamo-chan. Jangan lupa susunya diminum ya," kata Kaa-sanya ramah.

"Susu?" Mamori terheran-heran karena tidak biasanya Kaa-sannya tercinta menawarkan segelas susu saat malam sebelum tidur.

"Iya Mamo-chan, akhirnya Kaa-san sadar, betapa pentingnya susu di kehidupanmu," kata Kaa-sannya beralasan.

"Oh begitu. Baiklah," Mamori kembali ke kamarnya dan meminum susu vanilla yang berada di meja belajarnya.

SLURRPP…

Mamori menegak minuman itu hingga habis. Dan entah kenapa ia menjadi lebih mengantuk.

"Hoahem… aku jadi semakin mengantuk," Mamori berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya dan tertidur dengan nyenyaknya.

CKIIIT…

Pintu terbuka oleh Kaa-sannya dan menampakkan wajah Kaa-sannya.

"Mamo-chan, selamat tidur. Maaf, Kaa-san memasukkan obat tidur ke dalam susu vanilla yang kau minum tadi. Ini demi kelangsungan 'rencana' kita," kata Kaa-sannya dan kembali ke kamarnya untuk tertidur…

**A**n** E**yeshiled** 2**1** F**anfiction

**D**isclaime**r: **Rii**ch**iro** In**aga**ki a**n**d **Yuu**s**uke** Mu**ra**ta**

**S**tor**y: I**i**n **a**n**d Pi**c**hi

**T**itle**: A Plan**

**Warning: Gaje-ness, Ooc-ness, OC ikut campur, sisanya kalian yang nilai dah…**

**D**on't **l**ike**? D**on't** r**ead**.**

Tik… tik… tik…

Dentingan jam terus menggema di ruangan itu, lebih tepatnya kamar Mamori. Menunjukkan pukul 07.05 a.m. Menandakan 25 menit lagi pelajaran di SMU Deimon akan mulai. Belum lagi, latihan yang dilewatkan seorang gadis yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya.

"Huh?" gadis itu mendesis pelan saat cahaya matahari menembus jendelanya dan masuk menusuk matanya.

"Ehmmh, jam berapa sekarang?" gadis itu menggosokan matanya menggunakan punggung tangannya.

"APA! Jam tujuh lewat lima menit! KYA!" Mamori berteriak histeris lalu berlari menuju kamar mandi. Selesai mandi ia buru-buru menggunakan seragamnya dan berlari menuruni anak tangga satu per satu.

"Ohayou Mamo-chan. Sudah siap berangkat ke sekolah? Tadi Sena menjemputmu loh," kata Kaa-sannya sambil sibuk di dapur.

"Kenapa Kaa-san tidak membangunkanku tadi?" Mamori panik setengah mati.

"Tadi sudah Kaa-san bangunkan. Tetapi Mamo-chan malah bilang masih lelah. Jadi Kaa-san tinggal," kata Mami Anezaki alias Kaa-sannya Mamori.

"HUA!" saking paniknya, Mamori pergi keluar rumah tanpa pamit. Lalu balik lagi untuk mengambil bento yang akan dia berikan untuk Sena.

"MAMO-CHAN!" teriak Kaa-sannya. Tetapi tidak dihiraukannya.

Drap Drap Drap

Deru langkah Mamori semakin lama semakin cepat karena jam tangannya sudah menunjukkan jam 07.45 a.m.

"Haah, haah, haah," Mamori mengambil nafas dengan cepat dan mengeluarkannya lewat mulutnya.

"Anezaki-san. Kau terlambat," kata penjaga pintu. Namanya Kinjiro.

"Go… gomenasai," Mamori mengandalkan tampangnya yang sangat amat imut dengan genangan air mata pada mata biru sapphire-nya.

"H… he?" Kinjiro tidak bisa berkata-kata. Hatinya telah luluh karena wajah Mamori yang bisa dibilang memelas.

"Mohon ijinkan aku masuk Kinjiro-san," kini Mamori benar-benar memelas.

"Si… silahkan," Kinjiro membukakan Mamori pintu gerbang.

"Arigatou," Mamori berjalan masuk.

"Douita," kata Kinjiro.

Saat Mamori sudah berlari melewati gerbang, Kinjiro kembali membuka mulutnya dan berkata, "Maaf," entah kepada siapa.

"Tch!" decih Hiruma yang entah ada dimana.

Tap tap tap…

Mamori berlari kecil dan memasuki ruang kelas.

Greeek

Suara pintu geser yang dibukanya.

"Mamo-chan! Kau terlambat! Seorang anggota komite disiplin sepertimu terlambat? Kau akan mendapatkan hukuman berat karena telah mencoreng nama anggota komite kedisiplinan!" Ami-sensei. Guru killer, itu julukan para siswa dan siswi SMU Deimon.

"Hontou ni Gomenasai," kata Mamori sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Istirahat nanti, kau harus membersihkan toilet," kata Ami-sensei.

"Hai," kata Mamori lemas.

"Silahkan duduk Mamo-chan," kata Ami-sensei.

"Kekeke," Hiruma terlihat sibuk dengan buku sakunya. Buku ancaman.

"Baiklah anak-anak. Aku akan membagikan hasil test kalian," kata Ami-sensei.

"Kira-kira aku dapat berapa ya?" Ako terlihat sangat cemas akan nilainya itu.

"Iya, aku setuju denganmu Ako. Tetapi, aku yakin Mamo akan mendapatkan nilai yang lebih baik dibandingkan dengan kita," kata Sara.

"Iya. Andai saja aku memiliki otak seperti dia," kata Ako lagi.

"Ako, delapan puluh," kata Ami-sensei.

"A… apa? Aku tidak remidi! Yeah!" Ako jingkrak-jingkrak bahagia.

"Sara, delapan puluh," kata Ami-sensei lagi.

"Yeiy! Kita sama Ako!" kata Sara sangat senang.

Mereka senyam senyum sendiri. Hingga akhirnya nama Hiruma disebut.

"Yo… Youichi, seratus," Ami-sensei terlihat takut saat memanggil nama Iblis itu.

Siiiing…

Kelas menjadi sepi karena kata-kata yang paling tabu telah diucapkan. Youichi… bagai sebuah jimat yang dapat menghentikan segala aktivitas siswa maupun siswi. Bahkan yang sedang terjatuh pun bisa berhenti dengan posisi melayang saat seseorang menyebutkan nama 'Youichi'…

"Kekeke," Hiruma hanya tertawa.

"Mamori…," Ami-sensei menghela nafas, "Dua puluh empat," katanya sambil menautkan wajah kecewa.

JDAR!

Bagai tersambar petir hati Mamori sekarang.

"A… Apa… tapi… bagaimana bisa?" Mamori sangat shock saat mengetahui ia mendapatkan nilai di bawah standar.

"Maju!" kata Ami-sensei.

"Hai," Mamori masih menunduk.

"Aku sangat kecewa padamu Mamo-chan. Padahal, aku sudah mengharapkanmu," kata Ami-sensei.

"Gomen, saya telah mengecewakan anda Sensei," Mamori menundukkan kepalanya dengan perasaan sangat malu.

"KEKEKEKEKEKEKE!" Hiruma tertawa setan.

"Duduk," perintah Ami-sensei kepada Mamori.

"Hai," Mamori sangat ingin menangis sekarang.

Ding dong deng dong…

Bel istirahat berbunyi dan Mamori pergi menuju toilet. Untuk apalagi selain membersihkannya?

Sampai di toilet, Mamori mengambil peralatan untuk membersihkan toilet. Untungnya dia hanya disuruh membersihkan toilet wanita.

Saat Mamori sedang asik membersihkan toilet, terdengar bisikan-bisikan siswi-siswi Deimon.

"Itu Mamori 'kan? Anggota Komite Kedisiplinan itu?" kata Siswi itu.

"Iya, dia 'kan salah satu dari 3 murid yang paling berprestasi di sekolah kita," kata yang satunya lagi.

"Sekarang dia sudah menjadi tukang pembersih toilet ya?"

"Iya, agar dia tahu bagaimana rasanya jadi pembersih toilet. Lumayan juga 'kan? Karena… kudengar-dengar dia sudah biasa menjadi tukang pembersih ruangan di club-nya!" sahut siswi tadi.

"Kyahahaha, sudahlah. Daripada kita membicarakannya, lebih baik kita pergi saja yuk," dan mereka melangkah menjauhi toilet.

"Apa salahku?" Mamori bertanya pada dirinya sendiri dengan nada putus asa.

Saat Mamori sedang bersih-bersih terdengar suara kekehan yang familiar dengan telinganya.

"Kekekekeke," lalu pemilik tawa itu menjauh.

"Huuh! Itu pasti Hiruma-kun! Jangan-jangan dia menggunakan ini sebagai bahan ancaman… KYA!" Mamori berteriak panik.

"Mamo-chan! Apa pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?" tanya Ami-sensei.

"Silahkan anda lihat Sensei," Mamori mempersilahkan gurunya melihat hasil yang telah ia perbuat.

"Cukup bersih. Baiklah, silahkan is…"

Ding dong deng dong…

"Maksudku silahkan masuk kelas," lalu Ami-sensei berjalan menuju ruang guru.

"APA! Aku bahkan belum membawakan bento untuk Sena! Apakah dia baik-baik saja? Dan… aku juga belum istirahat! Kah!" Mamori marah-marah dengan wajah yang amat sangat menunjukkan bahwa dia kesal.

"Kekekekeke," lagi-lagi kekehan itu terdengar.

"ARGKH!" Mamori berjalan keluar sambil menghentakkan kakinya dengan keras.

[Di Ruang Kelas]

"Mamo-chan, kenapa anda terlambat ke ruang kelas?" tanya Mitchi-sensei, guru kesenian Mamori.

"Gomenasai," ucap Mamori sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sudah nilai kesenianmu buruk, terlambat pula! Bagaimana saya bisa memberikan nilai bagus untuk rapormu Mamo-chan?" bentak Mitchi-sensei.

"Hontou ni gomenasai," Mamori kembali menunduk.

"Baiklah, duduk! Anak-anak sekarang ada pembagian nilai ulangan menggambar kalian. Mulai dari Ako, delapan puluh," Mitchi-sensei tersenyum saat menyebut nama Ako.

"Yeeeiy!" Ako bersorak senang.

"Sara, tujuh puluh Sembilan," begitupula saat menyebut nama Sara, Mitchi-sensei tersenyum.

"Youichi… Sembilan puluh," Mitchi-sensei terlihat bergetar saat memanggil nama ini.

"Kekekeke," seperti biasa, Youichi hanya terkekeh.

"Mamori… sebelas," ucap Mitchi-sensei.

Dengan seketika Mamori membeku. Karena itu sama saja dengan satu koma satu.

"A… apa?" Mamori terlihat sangat shock.

"Memalukan," ucap Mitchi-sensei sinis.

Mamori mengambil kertas menggambarnya. Ia sangat sedih saat melihat nilai yang tercoret dengan indahnya di kertas yang ia gunakan untuk menggambar.

Pelajaran berlangsung, teori demi teori telah Mitchi-sensei berikan. Mamori belajar dan menekuni semua itu dengan serius untuk memperbaiki nilainya yang hancurnya luar biasa. Dalam hati Mamori sedang menangis dan juga memohon agar ia mendapatkan jalan yang terbaik untuk mengatakan semua itu kepada orang tuanya.

Ding dong deng dong…

Bel tanda pulang telah berbunyi. Mamori berjalan menuju ruang club. Mamori berjalan dengan tampang yang menunjukkan dia sedang suram.

Klek

Mamori masuk dengan tubuh lemas.

"YA! Mamo-nee!" kata Suzuna.

"Hai Suzuna-chan," Mamori menyapa dengan sangat tidak semangat.

"Manager sialan, mana tugas sialanmu?" tanya Hiruma sambil menyodorkan tangannya.

"Tunggu dulu Hiruma-kun," Mamori membuka tasnya dan…, "APA!"

"Ada apa Mamo-nee?" tanya Suzuna.

"Kertas-kertasnya dimana? Aduuh, padahal sebelum tidur sudah kusiapkan kok!" Mamori sangat panik.

"Dasar Manager tidak berguna!" kata Hiruma.

Deg…

'Hi… Hiruma-kun…' Mamori tidak percaya barusan Hiruma mengatakan dia adalah manager tidak berguna. Ia menangis, mulai menangis.

"Hiks, hiks… gomenasai kalau aku tidak berguna Hiruma-kun, aku… aku memang payah. Hiks, hiks," Mamori menjatuhkan air matanya. Dia merasa sangat terluka saat Hiruma mengatakan ia tidak berguna.

"Keh," hanya itu respon Hiruma.

"Mungkiiin… aku sudah tidak berguna lagi disini. Ja," Mamori berjalan keluar sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Klop

Pintu tertutup.

"Ma… Mamo-nee," Suzuna sangat terkejut.

"Mukya!" teriak Monta.

"Sssst! Ini 'kan bagian dari rencana!" kata Sena.

"Benar Max," Monta kembali melanjutkan memakan pisang.

"Rencananya berjalan sempurna, Hiruma?" tanya Musashi.

"Kurasa begitu, AYO CEPAT KITA BERANGKAT KE TEMPAT BERIKUTNYA YA-HA!" seru Hiruma.

"YOSH!" teriak DDB kompak.

"Kuharap Anezaki senang," kata Kurita.

"Fugo!" sahut Komusubi.

"Kurasa," Toganou mengawali.

"Dia," Juumonji melanjutkan.

"Senang," Kuroki mengakhiri.

"Menurut perhitunganku dari kemarin tepat dua puluh tiga jam yang lalu aku telah memperkirakan dia akan senang dengan apa yang telah kita rencanakan. Selain itu semua kesukaannya kurasa dia mengharapkannya dari dulu. Apalagi jika ia tahu ini dari seseorang yang sangat mustahil untuk memberikan dia hadiah, iya 'kan?" tanya Yuki kepada entah siapa.

"Hm," jawab semua yang mengerti dan tidak mengerti. Karena Yukimitsu berbicara 1000 kata permenit.

[Kembali kepada Mamori]

Mamori POV

"Hiks, hiks, hiks," aku masih menangis. Aku tidak percaya bahkan Hiruma pun mulai tidak suka denganku. Maksudku, biasanya dia masih bisa lebih menghargaiku, entah kenapa semuanya berubah begitu saja hari ini.

Aku berjalan menuju toko kue sus tercintaku. Yap, Kariya namanya. Aku sangat megharapkan bisa memakannya secepatnya. Karena, hanya itu satu-satunya yang tersisa, yang bisa membuatku merasa lebih baik.

Tap

Aku berhenti tepat di depan toko itu. Dan sekarang bertuliskan

**'_Closed'_**

"Hah," aku terbelalak. Kenapa? Kenapa semuanya terjadi begitu saja? Pertama terlambat, dimarahi guru matematika, membersihkan toilet, menjadi bahan pembicaraan, dihina oleh guru kesenian, tidak dihargai oleh Hiruma, menangis, sekarang apa? Toko favoritku tutup! Akh! Sungguh sial aku hari ini!

Aku berlari, berlari menuju rumah. Berharap aku bisa langsung tertidur dan menghapuskan segala kepedihan yang aku rasakan hari ini.

Drap drap drap drap

Aku berlari tanpa mempedulikan mereka yang marah ataupun membentakku. Atau mungkin membicarakanku. Aku tidak peduli!

Drap

"Hufh…," aku menghembuskan nafas panjang sebelum membuka pintu.

Klep

"Tad…," aku tertegun saat mereka mengucapkan…

"OTANJOUBI OMEDETTO MAMORI!" kata mereka serempak.

"A… ap… hiks, hiks, hiks," aku menangis lagi. Ya, hari ini aku memang cengeng. Aku menangis karena terharu sekarang.

"Mamo-chan!" teriak Ami-sensei. Hah? Ami-sensei? Sedang apa dia berada di sini?

"Ada apa sensei?" tanyaku dengan nada yang masih bergetar karena aku tadi sedang menangis.

Grep

"Maaf, nilaimu yang sebenarnya seratus Mamo-chan, maaf ya sudah membuatmu membersihkan toilet," Ami-sensei memelukku erat sekali. Ternyata nilaiku seratus! Yehei! Aku sangat-sangat bahagia.

"Benarkah Sensei? Hua, arigatou sensei!" kataku sambil membalas pelukannya.

"Jangan menangis ya Mamo-chan, cantikmu hilang lo," kata Ami-sensei sambil tersenyum.

"Iya," aku mengangguk dan menghapus air mataku.

"Mamo-chan, nilaimu yang sebenarnya adalah tujuh puluh. Selamat ya," Mitchi-sensei memberikanku ucapan selamat juga. Nilaiku, tujuh… kesenian… aku… sudah tidak percaya lagi.

"KYA!" teriakku tanpa sadar.

"Mamo-chan, tenanglah," kata Mitchi-sensei.

"Doumo Arigatou Sensei!" aku memeluknya.

"Iya, iya," dia mengacak rambutku.

"Mamo-chan, Mitchi-sensei dan Ami-sensei berkerja sama. Nilaimu yang pertama adalah 24 dan yang kedua 11. Tanggal 24 di bulan yang ke 11, ingat? Itu adalah hari ini sayang, hari ulang tahunmu," ucap Kaa-san.

"Aku, tidak menyadarinya," kataku.

"Dan, kemarin Kaa-san menaruh obat tidur dalam susu vanilla yang kau minum itu Mamo-chan, sehingga kau terlelap sampai siang. Jadi terlambat deh, maaf ya," kata Kaa-san.

"Iya," aku mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Anezaki-san, selamat ya. Maaf juga yang tadi pagi," kata Kinjiro-san.

"Iya, hahaha," aku tertawa lepas.

"Mamo-chan!" seru kedua sahabatku. Ako dan Sara.

"Ya?" aku menoleh kearahnya.

"Coba tebak siapa siswi yang membicarakanmu saat kau membersihkan toilet!" suruh Sara.

"Aku… tidak tahu," kataku jujur.

"KAMI!" seru mereka berdua kompak.

"Aku meminjam alat pengubah suara milik Hiruma-kun. Ternyata manjur juga!" kata Ako riang.

"Alat? Boleh aku lihat?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja!" seru mereka kompak.

Lalu mereka mengeluarkaaaan…

Apa? Jepit untuk menjemur baju?

"Eh?" aku terkejut.

"Lihat ini Mamo-chan!" Sara menjepitkan jepitan itu ke hidungnya. Dan juga Ako.

"Dengar? Suara kami jadi lebih centil! Iya 'kan Sara?" kata Ako dan ioa bertanya kepada Sara.

"Iya, kau benar. Selain itu juga lebih girly dan enak didengar!" kata Sara.

"Kyahaha," tawa mereka berdua.

"O… oh," aku hanya sekedar berpendapat.

"Ini kuenya Mamo-nee," kata Suzuna sambil menyerahkan kuenya kepadaku.

Kue tart… aku ingin kue sus… tapi tidak apalah.

"YA! Ucapkan keinginanmu Mamo-nee!" seru Suzuna sambil menghidupkan lilinnya untukku.

Semoga saja aku bisa mendapatkan kue sus dan semua orang yang sedang merayakan ulang tahunnya, sekarang, besok ataupun selamanya. Aku harap mereka bahagia. Sama seperti yang aku rasakan sekarang.

Fuh

Aku meniup lilinnya.

"YA! Permintaanmu akan dikabulkan oleh Kami-sama!" kata Suzuna riang padahal aku yakin dia tidak mengetahui permintaanku.

BLEDAR!

Ah?

Aku berlari melihat apa yang terjadi di teras rumah.

"Astaga!" seruku saat melihat Hiruma membawa sebuah kotak.

"Kekeke, aku datang untuk menghancurkan pesta kalian," kata Hiruma sambil melemparkan kotak yang ia bawa kearahku.

"Hm?" aku penasaran untuk melihat isinya.

Tep.

Kubuka dan…

Grep

Aku memeluknya. Ya, memeluk Hiruma.

"Apa-apaan kau Manager sialan!" Hiruma membentakku.

"Arigatou Hiruma-kun," bisikku di telinganya.

"Hm," hanya itu responnya.

"Ini untukku 'kan?" tanyaku.

"Hn," sahutnya sambil mengangguk.

"Terima kasih Hiruma-kun," kataku lagi.

"Cie… Mamo-nee, coba lihat bentuk kuenya apa…," kata Suzuna dengan antena yang bergerak-gerak.

"Eh?" aku tersadar. Bentuknya adalah jantung.

"Waaa, aku sudah punya menantu," celetuk Kaa-san.

"Eeh!" wajahku memerah.

"YA-HA!" seketika aku menoleh kearah Hiruma.

"Ja…," kata-kataku terpotong.

"Set."

"Jangan!"

"HUT! HUT!" dia melempar kue tart itu hingga kami semua terkena krimnya.

Kami mulai bermain perang kue.

Tapi, tidak untuk kue sus yang satu ini.

Saat aku berlindung di dapur untuk memakan kue sus ini, aku melihat ada sesuatu yang melingkar mengikuti pola jantung ini.

Kalung…

Aku mengambilnya dan ternyata itu liontin!

Apa… ini… untukku?

Aku memakainya. Indah sekali. Liontin berbentuk icon DDB. Lalu saat kubuka dan di dalamnya terisi foto, disisi kanan terisi oleh foto tim kami tetapi, disisi sebelah kiri hanya fotoku dengan Hiruma.

"Kekeke," terdengar kekehannya.

Ups!

Apakah dia ada di sekitar sini?

Tetapi, tetap saja, ini adalah hadiah terindah dalam sejarah ulang tahunku!

**Owari

* * *

Omake**

Setelah mereka semua pulang dan meninggalkan rumahku yang masih berantakan, aku terduduk di sofa. Memandang takjub apa yang terjadi hari ini.

"ASTAGA!" terdengar teriakan Tou-san di depan pintu masuk.

"Ada apa Tou-san?" tanyaku.

"Sejak kapan rumah kita terkena gempa bumi? Bahkan ada tart-nya," kata Tou-san.

"He?" aku sedikit bingung dibuatnya.

"Lupakan, Otanjoubi Omedetto Mamo-chan. Hadiahnya setelah Tou-san gajian ya," kata Tou-san lalu pergi menuju kamarnya.

Hahaha... Tou-san memang lucu. Aku sangat senang memiliki ayah sepertinya.

Tuhan selalu menunjukkan jalan yang terbaik untuk kita. Jadi, mungkin saja nasib sialmu akan membawakan sesuatu yang tak pernah kau lupakan.

* * *

**Owari -again-**

Iin: Ya! Selamat ulang tahun Mamo-nee!

Mamori: Terima kasih Iin-chan.

Pichi: Selamat ya.

Mamori: Iya.

Hiruma: Cih.

Mamori: Sudahlah, mohon reviewnya ya Minna.

Hiruma: Karena aku sangat OOC, flame saja.

Iin and Pichi: Mohon kritik dan sarannya ya!

**M**ind **T**o **R**eview?


End file.
